


孤星

by Haru_la_Kaze



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想 14
Genre: M/M, 奥拉 - Freeform, 敖龙 - Freeform, 精灵
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_la_Kaze/pseuds/Haru_la_Kaze
Summary: 原本想写小妈文学+替身，不知不觉写成了纪实文学。是变态儿子的复仇记。我永远喜欢大草原！
Relationships: 小妈 - Relationship, 潜在的替身
Kudos: 4





	孤星

我第一次见到精灵，他被锁在木制的笼子里，低着头，蜷缩着身体，试图躲避周围人的视线。  
我们部落一些失去妻子的鳏夫围着木笼，点评他半裸露的身体——像是在审视一匹漂亮的母马，先要仔细看看“她”的毛发和口牙。那些失去丈夫的女人只能唉声叹气，请带来精灵的商人下次能送些女性过来。  
我的部落奉行神圣的一夫一妻制，太阳只能和一个月亮互相映照，在他们产下璀璨的星星之后，即使死亡也无法将他们分离。  
可草原上的生活孤单而艰苦，失去另一道光的人便会将同性的孤星带回家，这样便不算破坏传统的规矩。孤星大多都是失去了部落和亲人、难以自力更生的人，能成为我们部落的人在草原上可以算得上幸运；总比被豺狼白白夺取性命要好得多。  
男人们观赏着这颗孤星，他来自遥远的外乡，落到我们的土地上。我也远远地看他，精灵没有我印象中的高——我曾在重逢集市见到过一次外来的冒险者，那个精灵几乎和成年男性敖龙一样高大——他缩着身子就显得更小，和没有成年的孩子一样，我想我好几年前就有他这样的个头。  
精灵虽然不像女性敖龙一样身材娇小，可远比成年男性更接近”妻子“的形象，因此鳏夫们很热烈地开出价格。  
我还在打量精灵光滑白皙的背脊，思考着没有鳞片的皮肤摸上去会是怎样的感觉时，我的父亲来了。他牵着两头年轻的母羊，肩上扛着巨象的长牙——那是他引以为豪的战利品，我却不屑一顾。  
如果不是他醉心于所谓”男人的荣耀“，身材羸弱的妈妈怎么会被繁重的家务活压垮？  
部落里最好的猎手出价，其他人只得放弃。外来的商人乐呵呵地收下珍贵的象牙，打开聋子，想抓小鸡一样把惊恐的精灵扯了出来。  
”老实点！“我听见商人用艾欧泽亚语说，母亲生前总鼓励我多和人打交道，我就从定期前来的商人那里学会了艾欧泽亚通用语，”你以为被卖到这里还能逃出去？不听话老子现在就把你扒光白送给所有人当免费妓女！“  
精灵畏畏缩缩地屈服了，看来这里面有不为人知的龌龊。  
父亲听不懂外乡的语言，他牵了精灵项圈上的系绳，转而交到我手里。  
”这是你的新妈妈。“他僵硬地对我说，”好好安顿他。“  
父亲随身带着长弓和弯刀，今天是狩猎队打猎的日子，他们又要追求更多的荣耀。  
我啐了一口。我的妈妈只有一个。  
本就害怕的精灵脸上露出了更加惶恐的表情，他抖得像刚出生的小鹿，小心翼翼地观察我的神色。我恨父亲愧对妈妈，却不憎恨这个漂亮的孤星。  
我脱下外面的袍子，盖住他赤裸的后背。  
”别害怕。你现在是我的家人了。“  
听到熟悉的语言，精灵露出惊讶——惊喜的表情。他现在一定很混乱，会去的路上不住地偷偷看我。  
这样的精灵，真的可爱极了。

父亲从买下精灵的那天就外出狩猎，一直没有回家。我早就习惯没有父亲的生活，更何况现在还多了精灵的陪伴。他穿得是我几年前的衣服，一开始拿给他时，精灵要把衣带系得很紧才能勉强固定在身上。他问我借了针线，很快就改得合身，比妈妈的针线活做得好很多——甚至比部落里的织工更好。  
其他家务活精灵一点都不会做，在草原上生活必须知道的知识我全都要从头教起。很多重活精灵做不了，只能我帮着干——我并不恼火，妈妈还在的时候我只是个小孩，什么都帮不了她。我当然知道精灵不是我的母亲，但帮助他多多少少让我有种赎罪的轻松感。  
闲下来的时候，我问他为什么这么擅长针线活，才知道精灵是织工——裁缝的儿子，从小跟着家里学习手艺。他回忆起家里的事，漂亮的眼睛里盛满泪水。  
”求求你…我是被拐卖来的！我家里还有些钱……求求你放我回去，我一定把钱都还给你！“  
我从没接他的话，只用干净的手帕擦去他脸上的泪痕。  
精灵毕竟是父亲买下的”妻子“，我也不想让他就此离去。  
他求过我几次没有效果，像是认命，不再提回家的事。我尽量给精灵自由，没事的时候就给他讲草原上的趣闻。到夜里他睡父亲的主帐，我睡自己的偏帐；起初我能听到精灵彻夜辗转反侧的声音，大概是担心我会不会对他不轨。几天相安无事之后，他也放下心来。  
只有我们两人的生活非常平静，我知道精灵有的时候躲在帐篷外面偷偷哭泣，但他也会被我逗笑；如果我再努力一点，也许他就不会再哭泣了。  
我觉得这样的日子很好，虽然不知道该怎么形容我和精灵的关系，但我想我大概……是喜欢精灵的。

只属于我们的时光被父亲的归来打断了。  
狩猎队带回了丰盛的食物，部落载歌载舞办了一整天的宴会，我和精灵都躲在家里没有出门。到了晚上，醉醺醺的父亲还是回来了。  
他是个长相严肃的人，我看出了精灵的害怕，想要先劝父亲醒酒。他看也不看我一眼，一把将我推开。  
我是个没用的儿子，不会打猎的儿子都是没用的儿子。  
那天晚上他要了精灵。  
我在自己的帐子里听到精灵凄惨的哭叫，哪怕用被子紧紧盖着角，他的痛苦也深切地传到我这里。他的哭声越来越弱，变得断断续续，从他的声音变化我就能听出父亲干得多狠——他为母亲服丧多年，倒像是个爱妻情深的丈夫；今晚终于开了荤，倒像是没见过女人的老淫棍一样急不可耐。  
我的拳头几度握紧，心想如果精灵再求饶，我说什么也要冲进去救下精灵。  
可精灵的声音变得微妙而旖旎了起来，他发出几声奶猫似的叫声，挠得我心里痒痒的，只想屏住呼吸听得再真切一些。  
我的身体起了可耻的反应，那个晚上，我就着精灵的痛苦，到了绝顶的高潮。  
一整夜不知是谁的哭声都纠缠着我。我又梦到了过去，梦到了妈妈。那个时候我还只是个小孩，在病榻上的母亲教我读书识字，希望我以后不要去当部落的猎手。  
”那我要做什么呢？“我问。  
”做你想做的呀？“她说，”别像你爸爸一样整天血淋淋地回家，妈妈的心脏可受不了。要是哪天你和爸爸出了事，妈妈该怎么办啊？“  
我记得父亲那个时候的回答。  
他豪迈的大笑，把我从床上赶到帐子外面。  
”那我们再多生几个！哪怕我不在了，也没人敢欺负你！“  
母亲发出清脆的笑声，骂父亲尽说浑话。我的父亲像大山一样压在母亲身上，她挣脱不开，却和父亲光着身体交缠在一起。那个时候妈妈也发出了小奶猫一样的声音——那个时候的妈妈不是我的妈妈，而是父亲的女人。  
被父亲疼爱着的女人总是开开心心，哪怕最后几个月饱受疾病的折磨，她也从没有埋怨过一句。  
我的妈妈深爱着父亲，却没能给他留下第二个孩子。  
迎接血淋淋的父亲归来的，是墓地里的一座新坟。

家里多了父亲的日子有了变化，但又似乎什么都没有改变。他不会说艾欧泽亚的语言，除了让我给精灵翻译以外，对我这个废物儿子也没有话讲。在家里的父亲总是沉默寡言，有时只是看着精灵的身影抽上大半天旱烟。  
他也发现精灵不能干重活，可他完全误解了原因。  
”……你有空带他多买点吃的。“父亲交给我更多的钱，”你的新妈妈很可怜，果然是家里吃不上饭才会卖到我们家来。“  
我瞧了瞧精灵纤细的的背影，什么都没说。我带他去部落周围的小集市，请他吃马奶做成的果脯烤奶酪。我只告诉他我手上多了些钱， 想请他一起玩，让他不要客气有想要的就直接说。  
那天实际上人不多，可我还是担心他走散，牵住他的手。  
没有鳞片的、柔软的手。  
精灵没有拒绝，他握着我的手，回头对我笑了笑。

我确信我真的喜欢他。

我开始留意父亲呃言行，替他传话时谨慎地略去一部分内容。这个男人并没有看上去那么凶悍，其实算得上一位老实体贴的人，不然也不会得到妈妈的青睐。  
我把他流露出的柔情全部藏了起来，只简单告诉精灵父亲要他做的事。言语我能糊弄过去，父亲的行为我却没法改变。  
他看出精灵不爱吃重口的菜肴，从此厨房里再也没有那些热辣的香料；他知道精灵怕他，所以一看到精灵露出受惊的样子，就会摸摸退远。他把最好的衣服、器物全部留给精灵，如果精灵是个女人，他会是部落里最美丽的月亮。  
我也注意到在父亲的床上，精灵不再大声地尖叫反抗。他小声地求饶，求父亲再慢一些、再温柔一些，然后就是一连串暧昧不清的呻吟，连哭声都沾满情欲。  
精灵有一天悄悄和我说，要不要直接去求父亲，或许他愿意放精灵离开。  
”我会每周给你们写信，也欢迎你们来格里达尼亚玩。“他天真地说。  
我后来去问过外面的商人，精灵族成年的年龄和身高；他们说这个种族大概 20 岁会开始突然长高，成年应该是 30岁左右吧，他们也不太确定。  
我推算了一下，精灵只有十八九岁，还是个孩子，所以才会冒出这种天真的想法。  
我心里警铃大作，担心他真的这样做。想了又想，决定给他说个别人家的故事。  
离我家不远的地方，还有一家人买了”孤星“。他们家是两位女性敖龙一同养育孩子，因为家里没有猎手，有时父亲会叫我分一些猎物过去。精灵跟着我去过几回，见过那两人尾尖交缠、如胶似漆的恩爱模样。  
我告诉精灵，那家的孤星逃跑过，她想要自己的孩子，趁着一个没有星星的夜晚悄悄逃跑了。第二天她就被狩猎队抓了回来，弓箭射穿了她的腿——张弓的人正是我的父亲。  
我说完偷看精灵的神色，他脸色苍白额头冒汗。  
我知道他明白我的意思。

草原上的日子一天天过去，如同天上的流云一般不留下一丝痕迹。  
父亲又出门打过几次猎，收获有好有坏。丰收时他每晚都会要精灵；如果出师不利，父亲大多在厨房就着余火凑合。  
精灵慢慢学了几句我们部落的语言，仅限于”你好“”再见“这样简单的话。我很害怕有一天会说草原的语言之后，会发现我卑鄙自私的行径。  
那个时候他会怎么看待我，还会对我露出没有防备的笑容吗？  
精灵来到我家的几个月后，部落的日月节到了。  
这是属于恋人的节日，但对于失去妻子的父亲来说，坟地就是他唯一能去的地方。我知道他还爱妈妈——可只是爱情有什么用？妈妈还是死了。  
傍晚他去妈妈曾经住过的一个更小的帐子里坐了一会儿，出来时，手里拿了一枚妈妈的胸针。那是用父亲第一次打猎获得的骨和牙，染色做成的小花；也是妈妈最喜欢的首饰。  
父亲把胸针拿在手里把玩了一会儿。  
”你去问问新妈妈，他喜欢什么颜色？“父亲说，”明天我找人把胸针的颜色改一改。“  
我突然感到怒不可遏，一股燃烧已久的火焰从胸口窜上我的头顶，为被父亲耽搁的人感到不值。为了我的妈妈，也为了精灵。  
”他不是我妈妈——！他永远也不会是我妈妈！“  
回答我的是父亲重重的一拳。  
”注意你对我的态度——好好注意你对新妈妈的态度！“  
我心里不甘，想和父亲打上一架。精灵却从厨房里出来了，他看看我又看看父亲，脸上又是害怕又是担心。  
父亲看到精灵出来也不再多说，从帐子里出去，不知去哪里了。  
精灵这才扑到我身上，捧起我的脸检查父亲打出来的伤。我想潇洒地说句没事，还是疼得龇牙咧嘴。  
精灵忽然抱住了我，他用自己纤细的身体把我搂进他的怀里，轻轻拍着我的背。”没事了…没事了……“他慢慢地说，”当我难受的时候，我的妈妈就会这样做。没事了……没事了……“  
我意识到这具身体隐藏着的伤痛，他却咽下自己的痛楚为我舔舐伤口。我把头埋在他的颈窝，眼泪和鼻血弄脏了他的衣服，我抱着他和他说了很多。  
我的妈妈，我的父亲，那只胸针。  
我的爱。  
我的孤星。  
我哆哆嗦嗦地去吻他，精灵躲闪了一下；我不放弃还是亲了他一口，他的嘴唇好软！触碰时好像有电流窜过我的身体。精灵没有推开我，他显得有些迷茫，只是这样就让我喜不胜收。我又去吻他，试探性地吮他的唇瓣。他抱着我的手松了一下，然后又抱紧了我——我知道他接受了！  
我从没有这样高兴过，我的精灵，我的孤星，我深情地吻他身上每一寸皮肤，像是膜拜天神的躯体。  
精灵白皙的皮肤因为我而染上绯红，他的身体颤抖——就像我们第一次见面时一样，初生的小鹿正在目睹世界上的一切奇迹，而所有的奇迹都是为了我们的相遇而发生。  
我含住他腿间的阳物，精灵倒吸了口气，这才愿意看我。他的眼睛红红的，里面又涌出泪水——这次我知道他是为了什么而哭泣。他推了推我的角，哑着嗓子说那里脏，不要舔。  
我怎么会觉得他脏呢，只要能让他露出笑颜，我什么都愿意做。  
我和精灵结合了。  
他索求着我，我索求着他。  
我祈祷天神把这颗并不孤独的太阳留给我，让我们两颗星球一起静静地一同燃烧。

父亲回来时看到的就是这样的景象：我和精灵，两具赤裸的身体交缠在一起。  
他气疯了，从没对精灵动过粗的他一脚把精灵从我身上踹开。他重重地给了我几拳头，对着我的肚子狠狠来了一脚——剧烈的疼痛在我的体内蔓延，嘴里满是血的味道，眼睛也肿得睁不开。我隐约看见精灵害怕地往外逃，被父亲抓着脚踝拖进帐子里。  
”不要……不要伤害……他。“我努力地的大喊，发出来的声音却气若游丝。  
精灵在帐子里恐惧地尖叫，他的声音突兀地消失了，然后响起鞭子的破空之声。一鞭鞭落在精灵身上，也落在我的心里。  
”我要把你放在火堆里烧死！！我要让你在流水中腐烂！“父亲发出最为恶毒的咒骂，口头的爱比不上实际的珍惜，言语的诅咒哪有鞭子让人惊心，”我那么爱你……！那么爱你！“  
”你要多少人死在你的爱里？“  
我艰难地爬进帐子，努力不去看精灵伤痕累累的身体。他被绑在床头，嘴里塞着块破布，从鼻腔里发出粗重的呼吸。我希望他昏过去了，就不必感受到那么多痛苦。  
”妈妈死的时候……就像他一样，喘不上气……在病床上挣扎了好几天，睁着眼咽下最后一口气。“  
男人转过头来死死盯着他，他的眼里带着恨意，更多的是悔恨。他从来没有原谅过自己未能在爱妻的床前送她最后一程——我也永远不会原谅他。  
”你没有亲手打死妈妈，现在亲手打死他你就满足了吗？“  
我知道怎么刺激父亲，他又恨恨地给了我两脚，再一次摔门而出。我想这次他不会再回来。  
我和精灵那一晚依偎在一起，他浑身都是鞭痕，睡不了多久就会因为疼痛醒来。我就小心地调整一下姿势，搂着他哄他再度入睡。  
我一整夜都没有合眼，一直思考着一个疯狂的计划。  
从母亲去世的那天起，就在我心中生根的计划。  
第二天清晨，我对精灵说：”我们逃走吧。“

我在小丘上的祠堂里看着父亲骑马回来，这个男人遇到烦心的事只会在和猎物的追逐中寻找平静，哪怕不是狩猎的季节。  
我没有下山，继续在祠堂里对着天神的石像枯坐。精灵的伤势有所好转时，我就来到祠堂内，对外说是要寻求神的指引。我不知道父亲是否认为我在反省自己的错误，也不知道精灵现在怎么样。偶尔来祠堂祭拜的族人只看到我虔诚地向天神祈祷，我祈祷草原上轮转的日月星辰照亮精灵的道路，祈祷天神将力量借给那颗孤独的星星——我每天祈祷着，祈祷着有一天他出现在祠堂的外面。  
神听了35天的祷告。  
第36天夜里，精灵披着星夜的光出现在我面前。他脸上没有一点血色，我去拉他的手，他的手冷得像冰。父亲不可能同意精灵再和我见面，那他出现在我面前只有一种可能。  
我的计划成功了。  
”我照你说的，收集到了那些药草。把你父亲给迷晕了，但是……对不起……我实在、实在不敢下手……“精灵像犯下什么重罪一样低着头不敢看我，我心里叹了口气，叫他在这里等我。  
我下了山，夜晚的部落静悄悄的，巡逻的是几条牧羊犬，它们都认识我，亲切地舔了舔我的手掌。我回到家里，父亲果然倒在地上昏睡不醒——和精灵一起养伤的时候，我教会他分辨几种特殊的草药，还告诉他敖龙调情的方法；只要他认错服软，父亲就会原谅他，父亲必须原谅他。  
我静静地看着父亲，他威严的脸已经显得苍老，奇怪啊记忆里的父亲总是像巍峨的大山一样，这个倒在地上的落魄中年人真的是我的父亲吗？  
我了结了精灵没能做到的事，把匕首插进他的心窝。父亲的胸膛上涌出滚烫的血，他只哼哼了两声就没有呼吸。妈妈会原谅我的，她总是担心父亲会在打猎时受伤，饱受折磨地死去——至少父亲没有经历痛苦。  
我在家里倒了油，用一节结实的麻绳引火——等帐篷燃起熊熊烈火的时候，我和精灵已经远走高飞了。  
我们在月下骑马驰骋，我们要去多玛，然后回到精灵的故乡。  
精灵的胸前别着骨和牙做成的胸针，花朵的每一瓣都新染成翠绿的颜色。


End file.
